


Death by Banister

by Iptfog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iptfog/pseuds/Iptfog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearly December and first year Ravenclaw Hermione Granger can't find any mention of the kind of magic she's been doing since she was a toddler. She has decided it's time to ask her head of house for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco meets Hermione

Hermione stayed behind after charms. When everyone else had left she approached Professor Flitwick.  
"Excuse me Professor, do you have a moment?"  
"Of course, of course! What can I help you with Miss Granger?"  
She took a deep breath and rushed through it before she lost her nerve "Sir I've been doing magic consistently since I could walk, but it's unlike anything I can find any mention of anywhere and my parents are really freaked out and told me to stay through christmas if I had to but I had to learn to control it before I came home and I'm not learning to control it!"here she started crying "The only reason I haven't hurt someone here is because I've been so happy to learn magic and no pays me any attention."  
"Come here dear." Flitwick help her into a chair and handed her a tissue. "What exactly can you do?"  
"When I get scared or angry random objects come to life. I can sometimes do it on purpose but its hard."  
"Why would that scare you parents so much?"  
"Because whenever something comes to life it's always violently protective of me. I have no control over it. When I was two or three my aunt and uncle came to visit with their teenage son. He got tired of me following him around. He picked me up and threw me from the top of the stairs. The banister caught me and set me on the floor. Then it slithered up to my cousin like a snake. He tried to run but it tripped him and wrapped him from head to toe. It crushed him to death. That was only the first time. It's happened a dozen times since. It only stops when someone dies or whatever came to life is destroyed. The only reason it hasn't happened more often is because when i sent a boy to the hospital in preschool for calling me Hermioninny my parents moved us to the country and kept me locked in the house. I wasn't even mad at him. I just found him annoying."

*

Filius sat very still. Trying not to show his fear. Violent accidental magic was rare. For it to occur repeatedly and at this level of power was unheard of, especially when the caster didn't want to hurt anyone to begin with. No wonder Granger was always alone, if someone said a cross word to her she might accidentally kill them. "I am going to speak to the headmaster. See if he can find anyone who has heard of and knows how to help you control this. However you don't have to worry so much. You are surrounded by people who can defend themselves from things a lot more dangerous than a wooden boa constrictor. I'll have to inform the other teachers and make sure some of the older students keep an eye on you, but don't you worry you won't hurt anyone here."  
Granger gave him a sad smile "I hope so Professor."

*

Filius left the headmaster's office feeling much lighter. When he told Dumbledore the situation he smiled "I know someone who can help. He had a similar problem as a child. He can teach her to control this. And in the meantime this will make a great object lesson against bullying, I'll make a speech later this week leaving her name and house out of course. Would you mind explaining to the other teachers especially Severus, I have a letter to write."  
Filius had asked the other teachers to meet him in the staff room after his meeting with Dumbledore. As well as Madams Pince and Pomphrey and Argus Filch. He entered and began to explain.

*

At breakfast the next day Draco received a letter from his father.   
There is a Ravenclaw firstyear named Hermione Granger. Approach her, tell her you understand her problem and want to help. You will protect her from anything that could scare or anger her. She has a rare form of accidental magic that reacts violently and uncontrollably at the slightest provocation. You will not ask her about this or her childhood, she has more than likely killed someone unintentionally before and won't appreciate the reminder. She is muggleborn so you will keep you and your friends mouths shut on the subject. I will be coming to the school to stay until she has learned control. Invite her and her family to the manor for Christmas as it will be too dangerous for her to go home.

Lucius

Draco immediately signaled his friends to follow him. Once outside the great hall Blaize asked "What's wrong?"  
"I am going to be spending a lot of time with a muggleborn Ravenclaw. I am warning you now insults no matter how small or passive could get you killed. Do not mention accidental magic or ask about her life outside of Hogwarts. If you have a problem keep it to yourself until we are in the commonroom. Is that understood?"  
Daphne asked with a sneer "You really think she would kill us?"  
"No. Accidental magic will kill you. She has no control over it. According to my father there is almost no chance she hasn't killed someone before."

*

Hermione was sitting in the great hall when a blonde boy from Slytherin walked up to her. "May I escort you to our first class?" he said with a smile. This year the board of governors decided to minimize conflict in class Slytherins and Ravenclaws would share all their classes  
"Sure." she said smiling back. Now that the teachers had reassured that she would be no more of a danger than Longbottom was in potions, she wanted to make some friends. She was nervous about approaching somone though so this worked out wonderfully.   
As she stood the boy gave an elaborate bow and offered her his arm. She giggled and gave an equally elaborate curtsy before allowing him to lead her from the great hall.

*

Draco had asked around to find out who he was suppoed to approach. When someone had pointed her out his first thought was 'She's really cute' and then immediately blushed. When she smiled at him he felt all warm. When she took his arm he had to work hard to keep a stupid grin off his face. 'What's wrong with me?'he thought 'She's just a girl.'  
As they walked down the hall he said "My name is Draco. My father is coming to the school after Christmas to help with your control." She gave a start but kept walking so he ignored it "We were hoping you and your family would come to our house for Christmas break." He tried to hide his nervousness.... 'Wait, why am I nervous?' he thought.  
"I'd have to ask my parents, but I don't think it will be a problem." her voice squeaked a little. 'Why is she nervous?'

*

Hermione was saved the embarrassment of explaining why she sounded like a dog toy by walking into the potions classroom.  
"Care to partner with me?" Draco asked.  
"Love to."she replied. Then internally berated herself for an idiot. How would he react if he thought she had a crush on him. 'Do I have a crush on him?'  
He just smiled as if that had made his day.

*

Snape walked into his classroom and stated "As you now have a basic understanding of how to brew a potion, today you a very complex potion that has very little chance of blowing up. Consider this an aptitude test. The instructions are on the blackboard, you may begin." He was suprised to see Draco and Granger working together. While there were no assigned partners, (excepting Crabbe, Goyle, and Longbottom who were grouped together away from the other students) most chose to stay with their own house. He was excited to see their potion. They were by far the best two firstyears he had ever taught. And Granger was a muggleborn!  
When he could take his eyes away from the explosive trio safely he watched Granger and Draco. They kept glancing up at each other and blushing before focusing back on the potion. This would be fun to watch, he decided before reaching to stop Longbottom from blowing up a potion that should have been impossible to blow up. How he managed to become a Slytherin, Snape would never know.


	2. Daphne's Mistake; Pansy to the Rescue

After potions Draco walked Hermione to charms. Along the way Blaise and Pansy caught up with them. Draco made introductions.  
"Merlin your eyes are gorgeous!" Pansy said to Hermione.   
Hermione blushed slightly but countered with "You just have to teach me the braid in your hair."  
At that the boys trailed behind as the girls planned make-overs.  
"Theo kept Daphne behind." Blaise said in an undertone. "I have a feeling she's gonna be difficult enough about this without her taking out her anger at Milicent on Hermione."  
"Cat-hair again?"  
"Try the cats hairbrush fell out of her sleeve as she was adding an ingredient."  
They entered the charms classroom a few minutes early. Draco held out a chair for Hermione. "Madame." he said with an affected accent.  
"Why thank you, good sir." she replied causing everyone to laugh.

*

After class finished Professor Flitwick called "Mr. Malfoy, a moment please."  
"We'll wait outside." Pansy said before they departed.  
"Yes, Professor?" Draco asked when he reached the front of the classroom.  
"As you know bullying is not tolerated at Hogwarts, but it is most especially true of Miss Granger."  
"I am aware Professor. My father is to be her tutor." he put slight emphasis on the last word.  
"Oh? Good then, off you go."  
When he came through the doors he heard "...... could have a pic-nic." from Theo.  
"Why can't we?" Hermione asked.  
Daphne sneered "They won't let you take food from the great hall like that." Draco could see what Blaise meant about her being a problem.  
Hermione laughed at that. "Come on." She led the way down a seemingly random hall and stopped before a painting of fruit. She reached up and tickled the pear, then led the way down a passage. When they reached the end they were confronted by a dozen house elves trying to be the one to help them.  
"Could we get some food for a pic-nic?" It took less than a minute for her to have a large basket handed to her.  
She turned back to them and quirked an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

*

When they had finished eating, Blaise and Hermione raced to the top of the tree they had set up under. While Blaise dropped to the ground, Hermione hung from a limb, swung back and forth a few times before letting go. She went flying, did a backflip, and landed on her feet.  
Daphne's muttered "show off" was covered by Pansy and Theo yelling "How did you do that?" in unison. Draco stared at Daphne as Hermione explained something about "gymnastics" and "videos". When the three of them walked a little ways off so Hermione could show them a complex twisty flip thing Draco whispered "What's your problem?" He got a venomous glare before she cast a tripping jinx at Hermione mid-flip. Hermione cried out as she crashed to the ground.  
Then Daphne was clawing at the pic-nic blanket that was suddenly wrapped around her head, smothering her.  
Hermione looked up and ran to Daphne and began tugging at the blanket repeating "No,please no" tears streaming down her face. Pansy moved her aside pointed her wand and said "Avatre" the blanket fell. Lifeless. Daphne fell forward gasping and Hermione took off running for the school. Draco gave chase and caught her in the deserted entrance hall. He pulled her into a hug and held her as she sobbed.

*

When she had calmed down enough, Hermione looked up a Draco. He smiled and said "This was not your fault. You can't control this yet and I warned her not to try anything. She knew what could happen before she ever cast that jinx. She's fine."  
Hermione felt better and almost smiled before she realized she was standing wrapped in Draco's arms his shirt soaked in her tears. She turned beet red and stepped back. Desparate to distract herself she stammered "W-were you serious about the invitation for Christmas break?" She looked up to see Draco was blushing as well.  
"Yeah."  
"Well let me grab a quill and parchment and we can go to the owlery. I need to send a letter to my parents"

*

Hermione looked up to see Daphne had come over to her at breakfast. Daphne stared at the floor as she spoke "I am so sorry. I thought you had lied to get close to Draco and was furious when everyone just took you at face value."  
"Why did you think I was trying to manipulate Draco?"  
"When I was younger one of my tutors was dating a woman who he had met at one of his other students homes she had claimed to be a friend of the family. Any way she had replaced all their valuables with transfigured wood and was trying to get access to our home through him."  
"Oh." Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to that. "But I should be the one apologizing. I'm the one wh..."  
"No you're not." Daphne cut her off. "Blaise told me your magic reacted before my spell even hit. Not only did you not know who had cast the spell, you didn't even know a spell had been cast. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. It was not your fault."  
"So, friends?"  
"Well I don't know about that." Hermione looked down. Daphne laughed "I'm kidding. You need to loosen up a bit."   
That made Hermione smile.  
They joined up with the rest on the way to class. Then Hermione asked Pansy "Hey, what was that spell you used yesterday?"  
"Avatre? My mom found it written in the margins of a charms book when she was in second year. The note next to it said to deanimate animated inanimate objects. At the time she had thought it was completely useless, and later realized it had probably been invented to deal with Peeves. She made sure I knew it before I came to Hogwarts."  
Hermione just stared at her, then she tackled her in a hug "Thank you,thank you, thank you!"she cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Any thoughts, suggestions, tags I should add?
> 
> I'm seeing Daphne as overprotective and Pansy as fashion obsessed and really really hyper. Theo is probably going to fit in better with the girls than the guys and Blaise is a little too serious but has a goofy competitive side.
> 
> Also this won't happen for a while but What do you think about whether Hermione's parents will let her come home or not? They've been terrified of her since she was three and I'm not sure they'll ever believe she has complete control. Let me know.


	3. Christmas Gifts- Quite the Conundrum

Everyone was sitting in the great hall waiting for dinner to appear. Before it could Dumbledore called for attention.  
"All of you have experienced accidental magic. All of you are aware that it is uncontrolled. It was brought to my attention that one of our firstyears has a rare form of accidental magic, one that reacts with lethal force to any form of bullying. Documented cases of this reaction range from freezing people solid to setting them aflame in a way it cannot be put out. It is different for each person. In this case when this person's magic reacts it brings inanimate objects to life which then become extremely violent. If you see this occur the counterspell is Avatre. After everyone is safe do NOT blame the student whose magic caused it. To do so will result in immediate suspension. This student can no more stop it from happening than you can stop the sun from setting. The best way to prevent from happening is to prevent bullying. I ask that all students report any signs of current or potential bullying to a teacher immediately. If you are being bullied speak to the teacher you trust most. We would prefer it be your head of house but it does not need to be.  
On another subject, Christmas break begins next Friday, that is one week from today. Please confirm your plans with your head of house no later than Wednesday. Owl order catalogs and how-to guides on enchanted gifts are available in your commonrooms.  
Lastly, to promote interhouse friendships you will all be writing letters to members of other houses on Christmas. In your commonroom you will a stack of forms each of you are to fill out one. It asks for your name, owl information, favorite color, and two hobbies.  
Once complete, the form will become six ribbons with this information on it in your house color. You are to approach two people from each of the other houses that you don't already know, indroduce yourself and exchange ribbons. Their ribbon will tie itself around your arm and will alternate warm and cold on chistmas until you write them a letter. If a person already has two ribbons from your house introduce yourself without exchanging ribbons.  
And now to supper!"

*

Hermione was too distacted to eat much. It had been two weeks since she had started spending time with her friends. She had already gotten most of their Christmas gifts.  
She got Pansy a giftcard to a spa in London for her and her mother. Hermione had been suprised to hear that the wizarding world didn't have anything like it.  
Blaise was getting several muggle board games she had enchanted to move on their own and keep people from cheating.  
Daphne, she had realized, was overprotective and always worrying about her friends. Hermione had gotten her a pendant shaped like a flower. It had five petals each a different colored crystal with one of their initials on it. If they got hurt the flower grow warm and filled with static electricity and their petal would start flashing brightly.  
Theo was a bit more difficult but she had heard him talking to Blaise about wanting to try handmade traditional Italian food and wondered if his mom had any recipes. Blaise had laughed and said if he ever saw his mom with a cookbook he would tie her up and wait for the polyjuice to wear off. Hermione's mom's great uncle had had a restaurant that had fallen through because he made everything the traditional way and it wasn't fast enough to keep up with the customers. Her parents sent her all the recipes and the had made a scrap book for him.  
She wanted to get Draco's parents something. When she asked Draco he had said his mom had wanted silver earrings for years but insisted silver wasn't something you bought for yourself or family except as a wedding gift. She had ordered a pair of silver deepthroated lillies with amber in the center. The amber glowed slightly after sunset and the flower gave off a constant perfume of rose and gardenia.  
Draco had said they would be going to a small festival in Diagon on the 23 and there would be magical cider there that his father loved, but always forgot (meaning was too inebriated to remember) to buy any to take home. Draco had a traditional gift to give him that he said Hermione would get to see on Christmas.  
She had gotten her own parents a bunch of magical sweets and a wizard chess set.  
The only person left was Draco. She wanted to get him something special but just didn't know what. She'd been fretting over it for a week and was still clueless.

*

Draco was in a similar situation at the Slytherin table. He had everyone else's gift bought and wrapped. Pansy was the easiest she wanted cinnamon sugar quills she asked everyone for them. They were only sold at Christmas and they were her favorites.  
He just couldn't figure out why it was so difficult to buy a gift for Hermione. Nothing seemed right either he didn't think she'd like it or it wasn't special enough. It was so frustrating. 

*

The great hall was chaos the next morning. Fred grinned at his twin. They loved it. Some people were trying to force their ribbons onto people they already knew but they just flew back to the owner. Others were desperately trying to avoid certain people. Fred and George had "'accidently'" let slip to a fourthyear Ravenclaw that Percy had crush on her and she was currently chasing him around the great hall throwing ribbons at him. George laughed and hit him on the chest causing Fred to stumble.  
He stumbled back, bumped into someone, tripped, and landed on whoever it was. Suddenly a goblet was beating him upside the head over and over.

*

George's laughter died in his throat when he heard his twin screaming. He looked down to see Fred getting brained by a flying goblet. Remembering Dumbledore's speech he pulled his wand and cast the spell. When the goblet dropped he saw Fred was sitting on a firstyear. George rolled Fred off her and helped her stand. She looked around and saw everyone staring. Tears streaming down her face she ran from the hall followed immediately by several Slytherins. Before he could stop him Ron took off after them with a furious look on his face.

*

'That demented brat tried to kill Fred!' Ron thought as he chased after them. When he caught up he saw those slimey snakes comforting her!  
"YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BROTHER!!!" he roared. Then he cast a variant of the stinging hex that was borderline legal. Malfoy cast a spell to his left just as she started screaming. Ron looked to see a massive stone had torn from the wall and had been flying at him.  
"MOVE!" he roared at the snakes who had moved between him and the murderer. When they just stood there with their wands pointed at him he sneered.  
"Levicorpus!" they all went flying down the hall and landed with sickening cracks.  
"Gonna kill me too freak?" he sneered down at her.  
He cast a spell that was definitely illegal that crushed every bone in her body one by one before he was suddenly thrown to the floor being stabbed repeatedly.

*

Snape was running down the hall ahead of the rest of the teachers. He'd seen Weasley take off after Granger and leapt over the high table. Weasley was going to get himself killed and probably his snakes with him. He ran faster when he heard someone screaming. He turned a corner to find Weasley laying in a pool of blood surrounded by flying glass that must have come from a window.  
"Avatre!" when the glass fell away he realized Weasley wasn't the one screaming.  
The minute he saw Granger he started chanting countercurses. It was harder than he expected to remove indicating Weasley cast it with pure hate.  
By then the other teachers had arrived. Madam Pomfrey ran to Weasley and forced a potion down his throat before summoning bandages that wrapped him tightly from head to toe.  
"Take his wand." when everyone looked at him he explained. "He's been casting serious darkarts and I don't want any more spells cast before we have proof."  
Just then they heard a moan from further down the hall.  
When they there they found five Slytherins had apparently been thrown down the hall and landed on their heads. They were just coming to and Blaise slurred "Wha' happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally understand what other authors meant about a chapter getting away from them.
> 
> Please note that Hermione's parents are surgeons not dentists. I wanted to lessen the wage gap between the Malfoys and the Grangers a bit.
> 
> Still looking for opinions about whether Hermione's parents will let her come home or not. I'm leaning toward not but I haven't decided yet. Let me know.


	4. The Dark Arts Teacher

Snape escorted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the hospital wing. When he had seen Arthur he had volunteered to take them, he wanted to see this. Everyone knew he was the calm and level-headed one in their marriage and often had to restrain Molly. Arthur looked ready to strangle someone and Molly kept setting her robes on fire with the sparks that randomly leapt from her wand.  
Three of the Slytherins only had concussions which they were given a potion for and told they would be allowed to visit only after Weasley had been dealt with. Draco and Pansy had fractured skulls and would be spending the night in the hospital wing.  
Weasley was covered in stab wounds from head to toe, many with glass shards in the them. Once they had stopped the bleeding, Madam Pomfrey wrapped him in fresh bandages, chained him to the floor and gone to see about Granger. In the end thay had had to ask for healers from St. Mungoes to assist in the removal of thousands of bone splinters. Every bone in both legs, her left arm, and her right hand and forearm were crushed beyond repair. They were letting her rest before administering Skele-grow.  
When they arrived Weasley and Granger were asleep and Draco and Pansy were eating supper.  
Arthur marched over to his son, cast an ennervate to wake him and demanded "Who taught you those spells?"  
Weasley ground his teeth together and looked away from them.  
Arthur grabbed his son's shoulders and started shaking him. "WHO TAUGHT YOU THOSE SPELLS!?!" he roared.  
"Stop! Stop! It was Quirrel! Stop!" There was a violent flash of light, and the sound of tearing.  
"You swore on your magic not to tell anyone?" Snape said, not really a question.  
"No, I swore a Wizard's Oath."  
"THEY'RE THE SAME THING, YOU STUPID CHILD!" his mother shrieked. "YOU WILL NEVER DO MAGIC AGAIN! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU DON'T SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN AZKABAN, YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!!!"  
'Someone really ought to check her family tree for banshee.' Snape thought.  
"What about HER! She tried to kill Fred!"  
"No she didn't, you moron!" Fred called from his bed further down. Snape blinked, he hadn't noticed he or his twin was there. "She could no more prevent that goblet from hitting me than you prevent the sun from setting! Dumbledore told you this yesterday!"  
Arthur redirected the conversation back on course. "Why did Quirrel teach you those spells?"  
"He said that Harry Potter was dangerous. That it wouldn't be long before he lost control. That we shouldn't hesitate to kill him to protect the rest of school."  
"Who's we?" Snape interjected.  
"He's been teaching all the other firstyear Gryffindors. He said we were in the most danger from Potter. A couple of the girls went to Mcgonagall, but when they wouldn't tell her who was teaching them she thought they were playing a prank."  
Just then Madam Hooch rushed in with two Hufflepuffs on stretchers. Molly cast a strengthening spell on Weasley's chain before Snape escorted them out. They went straight to Dumbledore's office and told him what had occurred. Quirrel was arrested within the hour. It was later discovered he was being blackmailed by a deatheater who had kidnapped his sister and nephew who were both rescued alive. Said deatheater was convinced Potter would hunt down every deatheater when he came of age before becoming the next dark lord.  
Weasley was arrested and transferred to St. Mungoes as he was no longer a student at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had said he could stay even though he no longer had his magic, but Molly insisted on a formal expulsion. She wanted all the ammunition she could get to make sure he understood how wrong what he did was, and that he was stubborn enough not to get it otherwise.

*

When Fred woke the next morning he had to fend off a teary apology from the Ravenclaw girl he had sat on, had a laugh when the Hufflepuffs explained they had knocked each from their brooms trying to hit the same bludger, and debated who had the worst skull fracture with the Slytherin boy while the girl rolled her eyes. When George came to get him after breakfast the seven of them exchanged ribbons. So far it was a pretty good day.

*

Draco and Pansy were released after breakfast but stayed until Hermione could leave after lunch. They met up with Blaise and Daphne outside the great hall.  
"How are feeling, Hermione?" Daphne asked worried.  
"I'm fine. I'll tell you if I start to feel otherwise." she added at the dubious look Daphne gave her.  
"Okay. We were gonna go play in the snow. Make sure you let us know if you get tired."  
"We're just waiting on Theo. He ran to get something." Blaise said.  
Draco saw Potter walk out of the great hall, just as Theo returned, staring at the floor as he walked. Remembering how Weasley had said everyone was afraid of him he called out "Hey Potter, wanna come for a romp in the snow with us?"  
When it looked as though he would say no, Pansy and Hermione shared a look then ran up grabbed an arm each and dragged him with them saying "Come on, it'll be fun!"  
They had made snow angels, built snowmen which Blaise animated to make them box which was hilarious, and were currently sitting on a blanket Theo had gotten drinking apple cider from the kitchens.  
"So any plans for christmas, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
"Not really. Me and a couple of other students who are staying for break planned to try and find the thestrals. Other than that nothing."  
"Ooh, you should come to the festival with us!" Pansy said excited.   
"Great idea. We can come pick you up at lunch on the twenty-third. You'll be back by curfew of course, wouldn't want to get you in trouble. What do say, wanna come?" Theo said grinning.  
"If it's okay with Mcgonagall, I'd love to."

*

Snape had worried when he heard all the Gryffindors were afraid of Potter, but it had been pushed to the back of his mind by the issue of Quirrel. When Potter came into the great hall with Draco and his friends to ask if he could attend the festival with them, they came rushing back to the front with a whole score of new worries added to them. It wasn't that he had asked, it was the fact that while he asked, he stared at his shoes with his shoulders hunched as if to protect him from her answer. When she said yes he looked up shocked and his eyes filled with tears. He blinked them back and said quietly "Thank you." as if she had just given him a precious treasure. Mcgonagall, oblivious as always, didn't notice any of it.  
After dinner,Snape walked to Hagrid's hut to ask about when he had picked Potter up to go school shopping. He thought he knew what Hagrid would say but had to be sure.  
"Hiya Sev'rus, what ken I do fer ya?" Hagrid said as he opened the door and ushered Snape in.  
Once they were sitting at the table, Severus said "How do the Dursleys treat Potter?"  
"W-w-what do ya m-mean?"  
"Judging from your stutter, you know exactly what I mean."  
Hagrid burst into tears. "He begged me na ta say nothing! Didna wanta be treated differnt. Said he couldna stand the pityin looks he'd get. He cried when I gave 'im a cake! For 3 hours! Said he's ne'er had cake, ne'er mind got one fer his birthday! Till he got his Hogwerts letter thay kept 'im locked in a cupboard 'nless he was cookin' er cleanin' fer 'em! Ne'er fed 'im moren 'nuff ter keep 'im alive! I wanted ter tell summat what I saw but he said he wanted one chance ter be nermal. I promised not ter say nothin' 'nless summat tried ter send 'im back!"  
"I'll need those memories, but you don't have to worry anymore." Snape passed over a vial and his wand.   
When he got them back Hagrid asked "what are ya gointa do?"  
"Lily asked me to watch over Potter in her will and decreed if I give proof that Dumbledore as magical guadian or Sirius Black as legal guardian or anyone appointed in their stead is unfit, I can appoint someone as an immediate replacement or accept guardianship myself. Lily wasn't sure I would want to be named as guardian and this way she gave me the choice while still leaving me with the power to intervene if necessary. She knew better than I knew myself it seems when she insisted I may want to play an important part in Harry's life one day. I'll be going to the ministry in the morning. Good night." he said and left Hagrid smiling through his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those with gutter-minds, romp means rough, energetic play.
> 
> Voldemort is dead and not coming back. Horcruxes do not give immortality as he thought they just drove him insane and made violent objects that can possess people.
> 
> Harry will not be the focus of this story. He will be there, but he won't be saving the school or the world. He's probably going to be like Neville was in the books. A background character who sometimes spends time with the main characters and occasionally does something important. That may change later but I don't think it will.
> 
> What do you think, should Harry move in with Snape at Prince manor or should Snape appoint someone else? If the latter, who? Let me know.
> 
> As always I love any questions, comments, or suggestions you want to throw at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Snape had returned from the Ministry later than expected, he was late for his first class. He started the third years on the potion version of the preservation charm, when poured over a meal it caused the food to go into a gaseous state and return to the vial. When opened the meal would return to its original state. Very useful when traveling light, you could carry a four-course meal around in your pocket.  
Once the students were brewing quietly, he mulled over how to tell Potter that he had been appointed his magical and legal guardian, and the both of them would be interviewing potential physical guardians after Christmas, and if necessary, on the weekends during the semester. Lost in his imaginary conversations with Potter, the day seemed to fly by, all too soon it was the last class of the day. Firstyears Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.  
Snape was nervous, not that he would ever let it show, as the students brewed a variant of the cheering potion called Christmas Cheer. It was so simple the explosive trio brewed it correctly first try and all the ingredients could be found growing wild nearly anywhere in Britain. Many parents slipped it to their kids to ensure they enjoyed the holiday, and it laced every food and drink at the Christmas festival. It had been invented by the accidental magic of a poor woman desparate for her children to have a good Christmas. The potion made her a fortune as everyone wanted it and no one could find any form of negative effect. The recipe was published by her will as her children couldn't understand why she gave them away to people who couldn't pay for them.  
When class had finished Draco and co. came in and spoke with Potter as he packed up.  
"Mr. Potter could you stay behind? I have some news you need to hear."  
"But, what about dinner, sir?" Parkinson asked.  
"I'm having it brought to my office for the both of us." Snape replied.  
When Potter looked as if he still wanted to leave, Draco said "Oh go on. Tell us what happens later and I'll sic my father on him if necessary." which made Potter smile and follow Snape to his office as the others left.  
Snape called a house elf and requested dinner. Once it had arrived, he began speaking. Only the beginning of his speech was prepared, the rest he would just have to see where things went.  
"I know that you are not going to like some of the things I have to say, but if you will listen until the end I'm sure you will see this is a good thing. Please continue eating, it's not good to miss a meal." he added as Potter was just staring at him apprehensively. He spoke again when Potter continued eating. "I grew up in a neighborhood called Spinner's End. My mother was a witch, but my father didn't find out about that until after I was born. He became a drunk and let's just say it was not a pleasant childhood. When I was nine I was hiding from bullies in the top of a tree near a park. There were two girls playing on the swings, one of them swung high and let go before slowly floating to the ground. I knew it was accidental magic and approached. That was the day I met my best friend and sister in all but blood. Lily Evans, your mother. When we came to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Gryffindor and I Slytherin. Several Gryffindors didn't like that we were friends and took to trying to bully me into leaving her alone. Namely your father and his friends. Believe me I wasn't an innocent victim, I gave as good as I got."  
"So my mother was your best friend and my father your rival? No wonder you act so weird around me."  
"How do you mean?"  
"One minute you're being nice and giving me advise, the next you're calling me arrogant." Potter laughed. "You make so much more sense now."  
Snape smiled at that. "But that's not what I needed to speak with you about."

*

Pansy had seen both Hermione and Draco struggling to find a gift for each other and had decided to take matters into her own hands. She wrote letters to both of their parents making sure it was okay before putting her plan into motion. She spoke with Professors Grubley-Plank, Flitwick, and Snape, before sending a letter to a friend of her family requesting what she needed be sent to Malfoy Manor.  
At dinner she sat next to Hermione at the Ravenclaw table, which got her some confused looks. "Your gift for Draco is taken care of and he's going to love it."  
Hermione sprayed pumpkin juice everywhere which made everyone in the line of fire scowl. "What!?! What is it!?!"  
"Not telling."Pansy...""Nope""Oh come on!""Nuh-uh.""Please?" Pansy tuned out her pleas and focused on her food, a smug smile firmly in place.  
Draco reacted much the same way on the walk back to the commonroom and got the same response.

*

That week flew by for Daphne and pretty soon it was Friday the 21st. Draco and Hermione had both been badgering Pansy and it was hilarious. Each only did it when the other wasn't around and never suspected each other of doing the same. Harry had been spending a lot of time with Snape and it seemed as though a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Blaise and Theo had a wager going as to whether Mr. Malfoy would get drunk enough to sing with the goblin choir at the festival again this year. Much to Draco's embarrassment.   
Daphne's mother picked her up at the station and they headed home. At dinner Daphne felt the need to use the look of polite fury her mother had taught her, for the first time. After they caught up on school and work her father said "I don't think we should go to the Malfoy's for Christmas dinner this year."  
"Why ever not, dear?" her mother asked.  
"They've got two muggles and their mudblood daughter staying with them."  
Daphne spoke in a tone that caused the temperature to seemingly drop ten degrees. "Father, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from speaking about my friend that way. She has had a very hard life and I would feel bound to act if you try to add to her pain."  
Her father stared, shocked. "Did you just threaten me?" he said as if genuinely unsure.  
"I will always come to the defense of those I care about." she replied even more coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll turn in early." She walked away leaving her father staring in shock and confusion, and her mother attemping to hide her proud look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess the kind of gift Pansy set up for them? I don't expect you to guess the actual gift, just a general category.
> 
> Any ideas for gifts to/from random people? I think I need to add in a bunch of different ones.
> 
> Still can't decide whether Hermione's parents will let her come home or not. What do you think? 
> 
> Next Chapter: The Festival and Drunk Lucius
> 
> As always questions, comments, and suggestions are a joy.


	6. The Festival and Drunk Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I googled the flower I used for Narcissa's gift. It seems that's a local name and I have no idea what they are really called. They grow near water and the flower itself is about two inches long an inch wide and bell shaped it droops over until it hangs straight down. I can't remember what color they are (that's why I was googling them) but it starts light at the edge of the petals and gets darker towards the center of the flower. If anyone knows what they are really called please let me know.

Harry was nervous as he ate lunch on the 23rd. Sure it was just a festival, but it would be the first time he spent time with friends outside of school. Until recently he'd never had friends.  
He'd felt so overwhelmed when Snape had told him he would never have to go back to the Dursleys', it didn't matter, at least not in a negative way, that Snape was his guardian. He'd cried not caring that Snape would make fun of him for it. His greatest wish had come true. But Snape hadn't made fun, he'd come around the desk laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and said it was okay, to let it all out. Harry had hugged him and Snape held him as he cried.  
He glanced at the head table and saw Snape smiling at him. Smiling! Snape never smiled before but now he did everytime Harry looked at him. The day before they had met with a few potential guardians and Harry had expected Snape to dump him off on the first person who would take him. Instead he asked pointed question, insisted on specific answers when they tried to shy away from a subject, and very blatantly told one couple how he felt about them for wanting Harry as a political weapon. Harry had learned several very insulting and long words from that tirade that he filed away to use on Dudley, only to realize he didn't have to deal with Dudley anymore. The thought had almost made him cry again.  
Afterwards Snape had assured him he would only put Harry with someone who put Harry first, not the boy who lived, and only someone who he thought was capable enough. Even if Harry had to come stay with him and continue having interviews through the summer. Harry wanted to ask if he could just live with Snape, but thought it would hurt too much when he said no. And he knew he would say no, why would he want Harry?  
Just then his friends came in and dragged him from his thoughts. He told Mcgonagall he was leaving, waved goodbye to Snape who nodded back, and followed his friends out the door.

*

Draco wasn't sure he liked Hermione's parents. Whenever they were around her they made sure to keep Hermione in sight and at least three feet away. The look on their faces made it clear they were expecting her to attack someone at any moment. They'd stayed unconvinced through Draco's father assuring them she would learn control. Even after Hermione told them about the spell that undid her ability, they still wouldn't relax around her.  
He put it out of his mind as they entered Diagon Alley. There were stalls set up all along the alley offering everything from roast turkey or ham by the slice to various side dishes to homemade sweets and pies. His father immediately stopped at a stall selling cider. This was the only day of the year he allowed himself to drink more than a glass of wine with dinner as the potion that laced everything here prevented his temper from rearing its ugly head. It had become a traditional part of the festival for Lucius Malfoy to do something public, embarrassing, and hilarious.  
The snow that fell flashed red, green, silver, and gold. Hogwarts house elves wore funny outfits as they collected the empty plates and mugs. Music blared from every shop. People danced in the streets or stood watching the street performers. Children laughed as they chased gingerbread men.  
Draco saw Hermione speaking to the man selling cider. She looked worried before her face lit up suddenly. She said something to the man who grinned and nodded. Hermione passed over some coins and left smiling.  
She and Draco walked together to the stalls selling crafts and gifts. "The vendor said the potion wouldn't last in the drink, so I paid in advance for what he drinks today." she explained.  
They perused the stalls finding a few things of interest before coming to a stall selling hand-knit.... Well, everything really. Hats, scarves, jumpers, mittens, gloves, the list was endless. Everything had warming runes knit into them as well as a few others depending on the item. The most expensive items were huge afghans with runes to help cure cold symptoms. They were beautiful! While Hermione looked through the different patterns and designs, Draco read through the form to request custom made items. Hermione decided on one in a blue and grey swirl pattern that reminded her of Van Gogh's Starry Night. She turned to pay for it and realized the seller was the woman from the hospital wing. As she handed over the coins the woman held her hand and said, "I am so sorry for what my son did. I know how hard it is when you have trouble controlling your magic. If I can ever help you with anything, don't hesitate to ask." She wrapped the blanket in tissue paper, placed it in a bag and shrunk it for her.  
Hermione thanked her and followed Draco to the rest of the stalls.

*

At dark glowing fairy-lights appeared overhead and the music from the shops stopped. Everyone made their way to the square in front of Gringotts where 36 goblins stood six to a step in front of the bank. The sang beautiful acapella renditions of muggle, wizarding, and goblin carols. As the second song began Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy, both obviously very drunk, stepped in front of the crowd bowed to each other and began a stumbling walts to the music. With each new song they began a different dance. A foxtrot, a tango, and many others Hermione didn't recognize. A woman in green with hair that just had to be held up by magic, took pictures while a quill and notepad flew around her head scribbling furiously. After the choir finished, Molly Weasley dragged her husband away by the ear, scolding him every breath.  
Fred and George caught Hermione just before she and the others left. They handed her a box wrapped in red and green paper, gave identical grins, said in unison, "No peeking until Christmas!" and took off running.

*

Severus had thought long and hard about whether or not he would give Harry the gift he had picked out. He'd known the minute Harry hugged him while he cried that he would offer Harry a home with him, but this was a bit more than that. He had brewed a blood adoption potion. In essence it made Harry his son magically if not biologically. He would recieve Prince family magic and be able to recieve the lordship when Severus stepped down. After pacing in his chambers for several hours Severus finally called one of the Prince house elves. He gave her the gift-wrapped potion and the letter he had written explaining and told her to make sure Harry got it Christmas morning and under no circumstances was she to return it to Severus. She popped away and Severus went back to pacing and fretting over how Harry would react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the the adoption potion came from several other fanfics. If it was yours originally; congratulations you came up with an incredibly popular idea. I'd offer to put your name here, but I don't see anyway you could prove it and I'm not going to take you at your word in case you're taking credit for someone elses work.
> 
> Still accepting guesses for Draco and Hermione's gifts to each other via Pansy. And suggestions for random gifts to/from various people. 
> 
> Also I need (desparately) ideas for pranks. In my story Gods in Hogwarts Fred and George challenged another pair of pranksters to a prank-war. Nothing too harsh as it's all in good fun. See the story for the few I have so far.
> 
> As always questions, comments, and suggestions make my day.


	7. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas. Ring the Hogwarts Bell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick for two months now and I just keep getting worse. My Dr actually told me to stop looking for a job for at least the next six months. I'm not dying (as far as we can tell anyway) but I'm exhausted all the time. The worst part is all the tests keep coming back negative. Every time I get sick I end up with something unreasonably obscure. It's really annoying. I'd be irritated, but I'm too tired.
> 
> Rereading in preparation for writing this chapter, I actually teared up at my own story. I had not realized how feel-worthy I made some scenes.
> 
> Also shout out to Fenrix_Shadowbane I loved your suggestion, but I had to tweak it a bit, I hope you don't mind.

Harry was woken up on Christmas morning by Peeves.  
"Come on, Harry-kins! Wakey wakey!"  
Harry groans loadly and rolls over onto his face. He yelped as Peeves ran a cold hand down his spine, his shirt not preventing it in the slightest.  
"Harry! You have to get up now. You promised Hagrid you'd have breakfast at his hut. You've got presents to open before that though, so get up already."  
Harry sat up excited at the word presents. Most students would have expected a prank from meeting Peeves, but not Harry. Peeves, Hufflepuff even in death, had been furious when the Gryffindors turned their back on Harry. On top of specifically targeting his housemates for the worst of his pranks, Peeves became one of Harry's only friends. He along with Fawkes and Mrs. Norris had taken it upon themselves to protect Harry. Hagrid, while a great friend, was completely oblivious to Harry's in house issues. They were so happy over his newfound friends and guardian.  
"I have presents?" Harry said excited, before seeing the answer piled at the foot of his bed.   
"Of course you have presents! Now you get comfy and I'll float them up to you."  
The first was a note from Argus Filch. Not many knew, but Argus had one of the abilities occasionally found in squibs. He could talk to cats.

Dear Harry,  
Mrs. Norris is due to have kittens in a couple of weeks and insists you have pick of the litter. There are a few things you should know beforehand about this rare breed of magical cat. At your convenience could you find me in my office for a chat.  
Argus Filch

Harry decided to worry about telling Snape later.  
The next gift was from Draco. Inside the box were several chocolate eggs and a note.  
Hot chocolate dragons- place in a mug to have them hatch.  
That sounded interesting.  
The next was a card from Pansy, Theo, Hermione, Dapne, and Theo, Pansy, and Daphne's moms. They were taking him on a clothes shopping trip the 29th and no he didn't have a say in the matter. They had already informed both Snape and Mcgonagall.  
Blaise sent a note saying he wasn't good with gifts, but Harry had an open invitation to visit and was to pick out a mount from the stables as his own.  
Harry didn't think he would have anything else as Hagrid was giving him his gift later and Peeves and Fawkes weren't really able to give him anything. He was surprised when Peeves floated over a small box and a scroll.

*

Severus had woken early to sort through Harry's gifts before he got them. A good thing too as there was a very hateful letter from his Aunt and Uncle and an invisibility cloak laced with powerful compulsion charms meant to force Harry to challenge a very nasty deatheater to a duel. It would force him to word the challenge in a way that would allow the deatheater to go free from Azkaban should she win and Harry take her place. And there was no doubt she would win even without the charms that prevented Harry from attacking her.   
He was sitting in the great hall when Harry came running in in those awful pajamas. Snape was eternally grate for that letter saying he didn't have to take Harry shopping. He knew that both he and Harry would have been embarrassed and miserable. Seeing Harry's tears, he came round the head table, just in time for Harry to run headlong into his arms. Wrapping him in a hug he knew immediately what was wrong hearing Harry mutter over and over, "thank you thank you thank you." He noticed Peeves floating his gift to Harry, waiting.  
After a while Harry calmed and Severus said, "So I guess I can cancel all those other interviews then." Harry giggled at that.  
"Yeah I think that would be best." Harry said wryly, before grabbing the potion from Peeves and chugging it. "Thank you."he said tearing up again.  
"Now, care for some breakfast?"  
Harry sudenly seemed to realize he was in his pajamas in the middle of the great hall and blushed. "A-actually, I've got to go get dressed. I promised Hagrid I'd eat with him." he seemed to suddenly think of something. "By the way, how do you feel about cats?" he asked timidly.  
"I'm not apposed to them. Why do you ask?"  
"Well Mrs. Norris is going to have kittens and insists I have pick of the litter. I'm supposed to go talk to Mr. Filch about it."  
"How do you know Mrs. Norris?" Snape gestured to the poltergeist, "And Peeves?"  
"The other Gryffindors weren't being all that friendly, so I made friends elsewhere."  
"Weren't being friendly?" Peeves asked. "Is that what you consider bullying to be, unfriendliness?"  
"They weren't bullying me Peeves."  
"They ganged up on anyone who so much as smiled at you! They locked you out of Gryffindor tower more nights than not! They kept trying to get you expelled by any means they could come up with! If Mrs. Norris and I hadn't started helping you, you would have slept on the floor in front of the fat lady every night, and have had more detentions than classes!" he turned to Snape. "Every time he says something assume it's ten times worse than it is. He seems to think anything less than attempted murder is perfectly okay. I'll see you at Hagrids Harry."


End file.
